This isn't a Marauders story
by Serpencendre
Summary: Les Serpentards ne sont pas des anges. Nous ne faisons pas exception.
1. Le long voyage

_Cette fanfiction est le fruit d'une co-écriture entre deux meilleures amies fanatiques d'HP. Tous les évènements ici écrits sont le fruit de notre imagination, même si un certain soucis des dates est présent. Nous espérons toutes deux que vous allez passer un bon moment à lire This isn't a Marauders story._

Le paysage défilait sous les yeux de Severus qui, la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre, n'y portait point attention. La pluie tambourinait avec force sur les vitres du train sans le déranger et même les bavardages des autres Serpentards ne réussissaient pas à le faire sortir de sa réflexion. Trois secondes. Trois infimes secondes qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais vivre. Deux mois à repenser à ce trop court moment qui n'aurait jamais du exister. Deux mois à repasser tous les scénarios possibles, toutes les alternatives qui auraient pu se présenter, tout ce qu'il n'aurait pas du faire et qu'il avait fait. « Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle ! » Il ferma les yeux avec un air dégoûté. Dégoûté de lui-même. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris… L'été avait été long sans Lily. Il avait essayé de lui parler, mais sans succès, l'incident avait refroidi la gentillesse de la jeune fille envers lui. La seule personne de cette famille qui lui avait bien sourit cet été là avait été Pétunia et c'était plus d'un plaisir malsain que d'un sourire honnête… Vraiment, il détestait cette fille. Un coup de coude dans ses côtes le fit tourner la tête vers ses camarades. C'était Evan, toujours joueur et particulièrement énervant, qui essayait d'attirer son attention, le visage toujours trop près du sien.

- Oui ?  
- Rien.

Regard mauvais. Regard qui tue. Sourire mauvais. Sourire qui tue.

- Tu es insupportable, Rosier.  
- C'est un fait. Pourquoi est-ce que tu… boudes ?, demanda son… ami.  
- Je ne boude pas. Je réfléchis.

Ton glacial, air aussi peu convaincu que convaincant. Severus savait très bien qu'Evan allait s'entêter à le faire parler, mais c'était en vain. Parfois. Car c'était confronter deux esprits terriblement… têtus ? L'autre se rapprocha encore d'un centimètre, se plaisant à le dévisager, sans mot dire pour le moment. Ça ne dura malheureusement pas.

- Tu as sûrement ton mot à dire dans la conversation, nous parlions justement d'un de tes sujets préférés.  
- J'ai des préférences ?  
- Les jolies rousses au sang impur peut-être, suggéra finement Alister en levant les yeux de son livre de Potions. Le teint, déjà blafard, de Severus blanchit à vue d'œil, alors qu'il se retenait de se lever pour enseigner à Avery à tenir sa langue. Cela ne les concernait pas. Ou presque. Il devait se contrôler.  
- Tiens, on dirait qu'il réagit enfin, marmonna Rabastan après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au Serpentard, revenant à sa discussion avec la seule fille du compartiment, la - plus que - charmante Isaline Travers.  
- Ton opinion ne m'intéresse pas, grogna Severus, maintenant tout à fait sorti de ses pensées. Comment voulez-vous être tranquille…  
- C'est bien pour cela que je t'en fais part. Rire amusé de la part d'Isaline.  
- Tu ne devais pas aller à ta réunion de préfets, Lestrange ?  
- Déjà fait. Ton inattention me surprend.

Que répondre à cela ? Il ne pouvait nier que depuis le début du voyage, il n'avait pas tendu l'oreille aux conversations de ses… camarades, préférant se perdre dans les méandres de son esprit. Rogue tourna la tête, évitant soigneusement de regarder les autres, revenant à la fenêtre. Le voyage s'annonçait encore plus long que prévu. Surtout lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas terrible, pour souligner ainsi la malheureusement habituelle visite de Sirius et de James, qui semblaient croire qu'ils s'ennuyaient d'eux.

- Courte intervention, commença Sirius en s'appuyant contre la porte.  
- Que peut-on faire pour toi ?, questionna Travers en se penchant légèrement pour regarder les deux Gryffondor, dont James qui se permit de lui faire un clin d'œil derrière ses lunettes.  
- Bonjour Isaline !, continua James, interrompant son meilleur ami dans son monologue, le tout sur un ton étrangement joyeux. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?  
- La dernière fois ?, demandèrent Alister et Rabastan en même temps, camouflant à peine l'incrédulité dans leurs voix. Quelle dernière fois ? Ces rencontres avec ces deux là étaient toujours intéressantes, comme le pensait à cet instant Severus en retenant de peine un sourire amusé.  
- Elle ne vous l'a pas dit ?  
- Je préfère ne pas savoir. Fous l'camp Potter. Black aussi d'ailleurs.  
- Non, j'ai quelque chose à dire à… vous… Tiens, _Servilus_. Sourire hypocrite de Sirius, qui se permit d'avancer dans le compartiment pour pouvoir regarder Rogue plus en face. Tu as passé un bel été ?  
- Abrège Black, répliqua sèchement Travers en levant sa baguette, décidant que cette visite devait être écourtée, ou j'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses jamais dire ce qui semble te tenir tant à cœur.  
- Pas important. Message pour l'autre.  
- Il n'est pas ici. Dégage maintenant.  
- Comme vous le désirez, mademoiselle _Potter_.

Ce qui fut dit fut fait et les deux enquiquineurs quittèrent, éclatant de rire auparavant et se permettant de laisser une Isaline stupéfaite, en plus d'un Rabastan à la colère montante et aux poings crispés. Rosier, qui avait réussit à se taire pour quelques heureuses minutes, prit cet instant pour ajouter, sur un ton fielleux :

- C'est donc de _ce_ mariage que tu me parlais… bien sûr que j'accepte d'être ton garçon d'honneur.

Plus même besoin des Gryffondor pour qu'une dispute explose, comme le prouva à cet instant Lestrange, qui se leva brusquement pour mettre sa baguette sous la gorge de Rosier, qui continuait de sourire, connaissant l'envie très nette de l'autre de l'égorger sans plus attendre. Jouer avec le feu ? Passe-temps plus qu'amusant. La jeune fille dû se lever pour attraper le bras de l'attaquant et le faire s'asseoir, malgré sa rage fulminante. Il détestait quand Rosier faisait tout pour le mettre en rogne, il détestait quand Potter s'imposait et il détestait surtout quand ces deux choses s'alliaient. Regard orageux envers sa camarade.

- Il mentait ?  
- Je croyais que tu étais meilleur pour savoir quand les gens mentaient, Lestrange.  
- Il était sérieux, alors ?  
- Ne parle pas de ça, je vais être malade, marmonna Avery en faisant mine d'avoir un haut le cœur, avant d'étouffer un rire.  
- Imbécile, murmura Isaline en le menaçant du regard. Évidemment qu'il mentait. Même si mes parents sont soucieux de préserver la pureté du sang, jamais Père ne me promettrait à un Potter.

Cela calma immédiatement le jeune homme, dont même la rougeur sur ses joues disparut. Le ton méprisant de la demoiselle avait plus d'une fois fait ses preuves sur lui. Enfin l'attention avait été détournée de Rogue, qui affichait un sourire satisfait, ses cheveux sombres tombant devant son visage. Les altercations entre les deux maisons rivales étaient si fréquentes qu'il n'y portait plus attention maintenant, même si la plupart des moqueries des Maraudeurs le visaient lui. S'en devenait lassant… peut-être qu'ils passeraient à autre chose un jour. Avery se replongea dans son manuel de Potions, l'instant de bisbille et de rire étant passé, toute bonne chose avait une fin, alors que les trois autres reprenaient leur conversation sur un sujet quelconque. Des pies, maugréa intérieurement Severus. Il devait se trouver une occupation avant de devenir fou. Trop de temps libre à ressasser des idées noires. Il se leva pour prendre un manuel dans le porte-bagages, sa main tombant sur le traité de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'il avait acheté pour cette année. Dernier regard sur les autres étudiants du compartiment, sa main qui passe sur son menton, sentant le début d'une barbe malencontreusement non rasée, et Severus commença sa lecture.


	2. Moment de Répartition

Le moment de grâce arriva. Le voyage tira à sa fin, annonçant une courte libération pour Rogue, qui n'avait pas pu lire plus de dix minutes. Qui donc fallait-il remercier pour le nombre effarant d'interruptions dont il avait fait l'objet ? Evan toujours. Ce garçon ne savait pas comment s'occuper. Le voyage en calèches, il le passa coincé entre Rabastan et son humeur orageuse et Alister, qui avait consenti à quitter son livre. Pour une fois. Et la Cérémonie de Répartition ne s'annonçait guère mieux que son été ou que le voyage en train. Comprenons : ses camarades restaient les mêmes et les évènements passés restaient malheureusement inchangés. Un Retourneur de Temps aurait été utile. Donc, Lily ne lui avait pas même adressé un regard quand il était passé devant elle, encadré de ses compagnons. Pas un regard, pas une parole, elle sembla même s'intéresser profondément à la coupe de cheveux de Potter l'espace d'un instant. La situation était plus grave que ce qu'il imaginait. Un coup de coude dans ses côtes et il réalisa qu'Evan avait repris sa place à ses côtés. Et en effet, l'espiègle Serpentard affichait un sourire entendu, le visage tourné vers la Gryffondor sans grande discrétion. Il fit tout pour l'ignorer, pressant le pas pour rejoindre Yaxley, qui venait de passer les portes de la Grande Salle. Il avait préféré passer le voyage dans un autre compartiment, jugeant sûrement que les bavardages incessants de ceux qui se prétendaient ses amis ne lui étaient pas utiles.

- Yaxley.  
- Rogue.

La discussion s'arrêta là. Yaxley n'était pas bien loquace, à son image. Ils prirent place chez les Serpentards et furent rapidement rejoints par les autres. Les places habituelles, comme aurait pu railler un Gryffondor observateur. Yaxley à sa droite, Avery à sa gauche et Rosier devant lui. Il n'avait jamais compris cet étrange attachement qu'avait ce jeune homme envers lui, mais il n'était pas contre. Quand Rosier le laissait tranquille évidemment, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement. Il passa ses yeux sur la table des professeurs, essayant d'apercevoir le nouveau professeur de Défense. La silhouette massive d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse, le visage bienveillant de Dumbledore, une tête rousse inconnue… Une tête rousse inconnue. Ce devait être lui, le nouvel enseignant. Personne ne semblait le connaître dans la maison, à voir le haussement d'épaules que lui servit Isaline, assise plus loin, et cela n'était pas de bon augure. Ses cinq précédentes années avaient été marquées par différents enseignants, tous plus étranges et malchanceux les uns que les autres. Tout était à redouter. La Répartition l'interrompit dans sa contemplation du nouveau professeur. Le Choixpeau avait-il donc déjà chanté ? Il ne l'avait pas entendu pourtant… il était en effet de plus en plus distrait. Inattentif. Comme bien souvent, Lestrange avait raison. Plutôt mourir que de le lui confirmer toutefois.

- Allen, Jeremiah !

Un petit brun aux yeux en amandes s'avança jusqu'au Choixpeau d'une démarche de conquérant, se posant sur le tabouret de bois avec une mine décidée. Le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête par McGonagall et après quelques secondes de réflexion, la fente dans le chapeau s'ouvrit.

- SERDAIGLE !

Rogue détourna les yeux, les laissant courir jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor. Toujours. Lily parlait avec entrain avec Lupin et une de ses amies, semblant réellement heureuse. Imbécilement heureuse. Une pointe de jalousie le piqua, mais à peine. Elle faisait ce qu'elle désirait après tout… Il laissa ses yeux détailler son profil fin, ses longs cheveux roux, crinière flamboyante à l'image du blason de sa maison, apercevoir brièvement ses iris couleur émeraude. Il entendait presque son rire cristallin… Perdu dans sa contemplation de la jeune fille, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que les regards de ceux de sa maison étaient maintenant posés sur lui. Aucune notion de tout cela. Ce qui le fit sortir de sa rêverie fut un autre nom de nommé par l'enseignante de Métamorphose, qui semblait avoir volontairement haussé le ton.

- Sweetlove, Peach !

Déjà ? Le temps passait vite. Un regard devant lui et il se heurta au large sourire canaille de Rosier. Aucune réaction de la part de Rogue, qui préférait ignorer le haussement de sourcils que le jeune homme venait de lui servir, fort en sous-entendus vaseux. Le Choixpeau était présentement posé sur la tête d'une mignonne blonde, qui devait bien faire le tiers de la taille d'Ailéron Yaxley. Sur la pointe des pieds.

- SERPENTARD !

La gamine se leva et marcha vers eux, avec la ferme intention de s'asseoir parmi les élèves de sa maison. La plupart des places étaient malheureusement prises et, dans un mouvement sûrement inconscient, elle réussit à se glisser entre Yaxley et Rogue, poussant même ce premier sans ménagement. Regard surpris, la dernière personne l'ayant bousculé était cette petite peste de Chittock et elle l'avait amèrement regretté, mais il consentit à se pousser de quelques centimètres. Ainsi assise entre les deux jeunes hommes, elle semblait encore plus minuscule. Du reste de la répartition, aucun Serpentard, si ce n'est un gamin aux yeux clairs qui s'appelait Isaac Young. Contrairement à sa blonde condisciple, il avait préféré s'asseoir au bout de la table. Loin des anciens. Dumbledore se leva et regarda les élèves avec la même expression de vieux sage qu'il avait toujours, avant de commencer l'habituel discours de début d'année.

- À tous les nouveaux élèves, je souhaite la bienvenue en Poudlard, où vous passerez les prochaines années de votre vie. Votre maison sera votre nouvelle famille, avec le lot d'hauts et de bas que cela comporte.

Il s'interrompit un instant et laissa courir ses yeux sur la totalité des élèves, avant de poursuivre d'un ton enjoué.

- Cependant, ce ne sont pas les ventres affamés qui font les oreilles les plus attentives. Je salue donc les anciens élèves et vous dis bon appétit !

Le sempiternel bal des plats commença sur ces mots ainsi que les bavardages enthousiastes des pensionnaires. Rogue ne toucha que peu à son assiette et ne participa pas du tout à la conversation, pour faire changement de son humeur morose. Cela ne semblait pas du goût de la jeune Sweetlove qui avait déjà arraché aux gens alentours leurs noms. Severus, avec un art consommé, avait adopté sa mine la plus rébarbative et faisait mine de fixer le vide. Un vide bien évidemment inondé par la présence d'Evans non loin de son prétendu centre d'attention. Aucune réaction de sa part quand la fillette haussa le ton, sous les airs amusés des autres Serpentards. Le repas s'éternisait, la presque totalité de la nourriture avait été engloutie et la voix de la fillette commençait à grimper dans les aigus alors que son visage prenait une teinte rouge. Sans doute la colère d'être ignorée avec autant de facilité. Dumbledore se leva avant qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable et s'adressa de nouveau à la population du château.

- Nous accueillons cette année encore, comme il semble être de coutume, un nouveau Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je vous présente donc le professeur Wolfe, qui a gracieusement accepté le poste.

Un signe de main vers le rouquin professeur, assez jeune tout de même, qui se leva pour faire un signe de main aux élèves. Plutôt grand, plutôt mince, malheureusement défiguré. Des cicatrices, qui commençaient au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière gauche, traversaient son visage pour se perdre dans le col de sa robe, comme si des griffes avaient labouré son visage, laissant ces marques blanches. D'autres commençaient sous son œil droit et bifurquaient vers son oreille, dont le lobe était arraché. Rabastan regarda Rogue vivement, comme s'il essayait de connaître son verdict face à ce visage, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Wolfe se rassit et le directeur put continuer son discours.

- Nos nouveaux étudiants doivent savoir que la Forêt Interdite est toujours interdite d'accès, ce qui s'applique également à nos anciens élèves. La magie dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours est proscrite, ainsi qu'une liste de choses que vous retrouverez dans le bureau de notre concierge, Mr Rusard. Les équipes de Quidditch seront formées selon un horaire que le capitaine des équipes affichera dans la…

Le reste du discours ne la concernant pas, Peach tira sur la manche de Yaxley, qui tourna la tête vers elle. Ou plutôt vers Rogue, qui ne le regardait pas, pour finalement baisser les yeux. Cette gamine était bien téméraire… il ne se rappelait pas avoir autant enquiquiné les plus vieux de sa maison quand il était entré à Serpentard. En vérité, il les craignait même un peu.

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il est comme ça, Wolfe ?, demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, les yeux fixés sur l'enseignant avec un grand intérêt.  
- Non.  
- Est-ce que tu sais si c'est un Auror ?  
- Non.  
- Est-ce que –  
- Non.

Le peu de conversation d'Ailéron sembla la frustrer, en plus qu'il aille osé lui couper la parole. Impuissante, elle se retourna vers Rogue, qui se faisait un devoir d'écouter le directeur avec attention en occultant sa présence. Rosier lui-même écoutait Dumbledore, à la recherche d'une information importante parmi ses paroles. Les mêmes depuis des années. Finalement, le vieil homme annonça, avec un sourire :

- Je vous souhaite donc à tous une bonne année !

Le signal venait d'être donné et tous les élèves se levèrent de leurs sièges, les bavardages reprenant avec vigueur. Rabastan, son rôle de Préfet se devant d'être pratiqué, se leva également en faisant un signe de tête à Orane Jones, sa préfète qui avait un an de moins que lui, pour s'assurer qu'elle était prête. Elle lui répondit par le même signe et il appela, d'une voix forte et autoritaire :

- Les nouveaux de Serpentard, tous en rang devant moi !

Severus partit sans plus attendre vers les cachots, ne voulant pas être confronté à la compagnie des autres. Au détour d'un couloir il aperçut quatre silhouettes beaucoup trop familières à son goût, bien campées, qui semblait attendre quelqu'un. Ils ne perdaient décidemment pas de temps. Sans hésiter, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Aucun de ces illettrés n'y mettait jamais les pieds, si ce n'était Lupin, pour un devoir. Et encore. Il semblait apparemment le seul à s'y rendre ce soir, remarqua-t-il devant les couloirs déserts qui s'enfilaient devant lui. Parfait. Les portes étaient bien évidemment fermées à cette heure, surtout en ce jour de rentrée. Il s'assit face aux portes, appuyant son dos contre le mur, les contemplant fixement, dans une immobilité étonnante alors que son esprit tournait furieusement. Elle ne lui avait pas même lancé un regard. Sa colère aurait été infiniment mieux que son indifférence ! Elle niait sa propre existence en lui refusant cette colère, cette crise de rage. Merlin que les femmes étaient cruelles ! Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le passage de jeunes Serdaigles, qu'il dévisagea à outrance, leur signifiant de partir au plus vite. Ils hâtèrent le pas alors même qu'il se relevait pour rentrer aux cachots. Ils devaient s'être lassés de l'attendre. Il se rendit jusqu'au pan de mur sans encombres, réalisant alors qu'il ignorait le mot de passe. Il se flagella mentalement pour tant d'inattention.

Il se mit à tourner, ironiquement, comme un lion en cage devant ce damné pan de mur qui refusait de s'ouvrir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'un autre Serpentard veuille entrer ou sortir. Autrement dit, il pouvait très bien passer la nuit dehors. Heureusement pour lui, après une attente qu'il ne pourrait calculer ayant perdu toute notion du temps, Travers apparut au tournant d'un corridor glacé. Décoiffée, son uniforme quelque peu de travers, elle rougit violemment à la vue de Severus mais son visage se referma, et ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de se mettre debout et d'entrer à sa suite dans la salle commune. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir entendu le mot de passe, mais l'importance de cette information était moindre apparemment pour la voix qui résonna avec force dans la salle commune :

- Rogue ? Travers ? _Ensemble ?_  
- Rosier…, dit Travers avec impatience, replaça nerveusement ses cheveux.  
- Aurions-nous affaire au nouveau couple de l'heure ? Rogue après Potter ?  
- Rosier…  
- Êtes-vous allés voir les hippogriffes ?  
- Rosier, c'est assez !  
- Allez, je suis sûr que ça intéresse Rabastan…  
- Cessez un peu vos enfantillages !, tonna le concerné en levant les yeux d'un morceau de parchemin.

Les deux étudiants ne le regardèrent pas, Evan venant de servir son si célèbre sourire à la jeune fille et cette dernière préférant nettement ignorer toutes les personnes présentes dans la sombre salle commune. Surtout celle qui s'entêtait à lui sourire. Rogue, qui n'avait pas pris part à ces chamailleries enfantines, s'échoua dans un divan, devant un feu qui ronronnait doucement. Il fut rejoint, peu de temps après, par un autre Serpentard. Sûrement Rosier… Il s'obstina à regarder le feu sans ciller, mais quand il tourna la tête, ce fut plutôt des cheveux noirs et un air boudeur qu'il rencontra. Pas un sourire de la part des deux garçons, pas une marque de politesse. Il songea à lui faire savoir que son frère aîné avait cherché à le voir, mais à voir le visage sans expression que le Black arborait, il devina qu'il avait vu le traître à son sang. Bien fait pour lui. Avery passa par-dessus le dossier du divan, s'asseyant entre les deux silencieux, son éternel livre à la main. Cravate dénouée, chemise froissée, cheveux en bataille, il semblait être également passé sous la pluie torrentielle de l'extérieur… dommage qu'il ne soit pas trempé, cet alibi aurait pu tenir sinon. Heureusement pour lui que Rosier venait de sortir de la salle commune, avec sûrement dans l'esprit de rendre visite à quelques connaissances fréquentables des autres maisons. Une heure passa sans que les trois jeunes hommes se parlent, sans que Rabastan leur accorde un iota d'attention, toujours concentré sur sa lettre, sans même que la petite Sweetlove ne vienne poser une de ses innombrables questions aux anciens. Calme et silence chez les serpents, comme cela se devait d'être.


	3. Première lettre

_Mon très cher frère,_

J'ai pour toi de très bonnes nouvelles. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que l'appétit de notre loup apprivoisé est phénoménal. Notre Père a réussi à le dresser, à sa plus grande satisfaction. Les moutons rétifs sont désormais à sa merci, afin de garder le troupeau sous bonne garde. Il se peut qu'il se lance à la recherche d'une meute prochainement afin de mieux protéger nos intérêts. Pour le moment, il chasse en solitaire. Il me plaît à penser que les brebis égarées l'ayant rencontré sont reconnaissables entre toutes.

De plus, ma très tendre moitié et moi-même souhaitons t'annoncer qu'un héritier Lestrange de Sang-Pur est à naître. Il verra le monde en février, dans la propriété Black afin d'éviter toute confusion de ce côté des possessions. S'il devait m'advenir quoi que ce soit, j'ose compter sur toi pour le protéger et l'élever dignement.

Également, n'oublie pas de me tenir informé des sympathisants à notre famille, tu me sais gré de leur montrer ma reconnaissance à leur égard et celle de notre Père. N'hésite pas à nous faire savoir s'il te manque quoi que ce soit, nous ferons tout en notre pouvoir pour te l'obtenir.

Que la maison de Serpentard suive fidèlement les traces de son Fondateur et que le Serpent vous empêche de faiblir.

R.L


	4. De surprise en surprise

Il avait dû attendre trois jours avant d'avoir droit à un cours de Potions. Son horaire était passablement chargé car il avait décidé de continuer la plupart des matières qu'il avait prises au cours des années précédentes. Le temps d'aller en Potions fut donc le meilleur moment de ces trois jours. Il n'avait même pas eu le plaisir d'avoir un cours le professeur Wolfe, que Rabastan décrivait comme un incompétent heureux. Venant de Lestrange, cela pouvait vouloir tout dire. Il prit une table avec son seul camarade Serpentard, donc Avery, en plus d'un Serdaigle qu'il reconnaissait comme une connaissance du terrible Rosier. Il voyait d'ailleurs tout à fait pourquoi ils s'entendaient bien : Cornwell était une véritable pie et, malgré son apparente facilité en Potions, il avait une furieuse tendance à faire tomber tous les objets à portée de sa main. L'autre table était occupée par Evans et Lupin, seuls représentants de leurs maisons, en plus de Catchlove et Cole, deux Poufsouffles un brin allumées. Sept élèves. Apparemment que les BUSEs n'avaient pas été faciles pour tout le monde, ricana intérieurement Severus en suivant Slughorn du regard. Le bedonnant enseignant prit la parole avec entrain, posant ses yeux sur eux à tour de rôle.

- Sortez votre matériel de potions, nous allons commencer immédiatement ! Pour cette potion, vous allez m'effectuer une solution de Force. Le niveau est un peu en dessous de ce que vous ferez cette année, mais il est viscéral que vous repreniez la main après un été à flâner, annonça-t-il joyeusement en regardant ses étudiants sortir sagement balances et chaudrons, en plus de leurs livres de Potions.

Rogue ouvrit son livre à la première page avec la ferme intention d'y écrire son nom, mais laissa tomber. C'était son livre, qui donc pourrait bien avoir l'idée de le lui prendre ? Il ouvrit le livre à la table des matières, pour finalement trouver la solution de Force. Une potion qu'il avait été capable de faire à sa troisième année. Il avait toujours été plus qu'excellent dans cette matière, comme s'il avait toujours su ce qu'il fallait faire. Instinctivement. Lily avait également cette façon d'aborder les potions, pensa-t-il tristement en tournant les pages de son manuel. Imbécile sentimental. Elle semblait tellement mieux s'entendre avec Lupin, avec qui elle pouvait parler en plein jour… pas comme avec lui. Ils devaient se voir la nuit, la rivalité entre leurs maisons et entre leurs groupes d'amis respectifs ne convenant pas à des relations visibles. Toujours la nuit ou dans des couloirs inhabités. Les yeux sombres de Severus restèrent fixés sur Lily, qu'il ne voyait que de dos et qui se penchait vers ce miteux de Remus pour lui parler. Imbécile. Pas seulement lui.  
Il versa le sang de salamandre dans sa potion, en essayant d'ignorer le bavardage intensif de Cornwell, qui lui parlait à cet instant d'une certaine Daisy Hookum, qu'il reconnut comme une Serdaigle encore plus allumée que Catchlove. Apparemment qu'elle s'était rapidement prit d'affection pour un Poufsouffle de première année, qu'il avait entendu dire que le nouveau professeur de Défense était « sensationnel ». Vraiment, il ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler celui-là ? Il était encore pire que son camarade Serpentard. Le temps passa « si » vite, entre la potion qu'il devait exécuter, la conversation du Serdaigle et l'observation d'Evans que lorsque Slughorn annonça la fin du cours, et donc qu'ils allaient devoir laisser leurs potions mijoter jusqu'au prochain cours pour pouvoir la poursuivre, ce fut une délivrance. Lui qui aimait habituellement ce cours avait presqu'été mis au supplice.

- Quel cours maintenant ?, interrogea Avery en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Rogue, les yeux sur son horaire, laissant la place libre aux autres étudiants.  
- Défense. Avec le nouveau professeur.  
- « Si sensationnel ! », singea habilement le rouquin, reprenant très exactement la voix surexcitée de Cornwell.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils se cognèrent à Rosier et sa bonne humeur, Morigann Wilkes et Orane Jones, qui semblaient en pleine discussion. Sur quoi ? Eux seuls pouvaient bien le savoir. Il les laissa discuter, passant à côté d'eux en faisant comme s'il ne les avait ni vu ni entendu, il ne voulait pas avoir à subir les affaires sans importance des grands enfants, et se rendit sans attendre jusqu'à leur classe. Les seules personnes croisées se révélèrent être un Poufsouffle apeuré et un Serdaigle à la silhouette efflanquée et au teint cadavérique qu'il lui semblait connaître. Des crocs de vampire, cela ne s'oublie pas de sitôt. Son nom ne lui revint toutefois pas en mémoire et quand il arriva devant la classe, il trouva la porte fermée à clé. Bon. Un autre professeur paranoïaque apparemment. L'année dernière, leur enseignant avait une peur bleue de tout, jusqu'à son ombre, et avait finalement fait une véritable crise de nerfs, avant de mettre le feu à sa classe. Avec lui à l'intérieur.

D'autres le rejoignirent dans son attente du Professeur. Il connaissait la plupart, pour ne pas dire la totalité de ceux qui vinrent. Après 5 ans de côtoiements des plus divers, on en venait presque à s'appeler par son prénom. À sa grande satisfaction, les Maraudeurs ne s'étaient pas encore présentés. Il pouvait espérer un miracle et souhaiter qu'ils aient lâché la Défense contre les Forces du Mal…Ce plaisir ne lui fut pas accordé. Dans une horreur silencieuse, il vit le Professeur Wolfe arriver en compagnie des quatre imbéciles, discutant gaiement avec Lupin. Juste derrière eux suivaient Peter et Sirius, alors qu'à quelques pas de distance venaient Potter et Evans… et Evans. Elle lui jeta un imperceptible coup d'œil, à se demander s'il l'avait rêvé, alors qu'elle continuait de bavarder avec Potter. Il arborait un air niais et confus d'amoureux transi, ayant complètement perdu ses moyens. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, à Lily ? Elle était incapable de supporter sa présence ! Et là elle venait avec lui au cours et riait ?! La façade faciale de Rogue tint bon, mais son intérieur était déchiré. Il entra en classe comme un automate et prit la table du fond. Rosier vint se poser tel une plume à ses côtés, visiblement insensible à ses regards assassins. Il commenta, avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

- On dirait que Potter t'a damné le pion, Rogue.

Aucune réaction de sa part, alors qu'il se forçait à ne pas regarder la belle rousse et à ne pas arracher la langue de son compère, le réduisant ainsi au silence. Heureux ce serait, mais peut-être bien un peu extrémiste. Les derniers élèves entrèrent dans la classe et une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, la plupart des élèves restant avec ceux de leurs maisons, ce damné Cornwell étant l'exception vu qu'il vint s'asseoir à sa droite pour apparemment amplifier son désir de suicide imminent, le jeune enseignant entreprit de parcourir la classe d'un pas énergique tout en parlant.

- La sixième année est une année très importante dans le cursus scolaire car c'est ici que vous allez faire vos bases pour les ASPICs. Les créatures que vous allez rencontrer cette année seront sans doute très dangereuses et…  
- Moins dangereuses que la chose qui l'a défiguré j'espère, marmonna le Serdaigle à sa droite. Remarque intéressante. Et même sûrement véridique. Sans doute que ces blessures avaient été causées par la capture ratée d'une créature dangereuse. De près, les cicatrices de l'enseignant étaient encore plus terribles.  
- Les sortilèges que nous apprendront seront également d'un niveau supérieur et non seulement vous allez devoir les apprendre, mais aussi les mettre en pratique et comprendre leur fonctionnement par une analyse sérieuse. Car on ne peut pas combattre quelque chose si on ne connaît pas tous ses avantages et toutes ses faiblesses, ajouta-t-il avec une mine sombre, sa voix étonnamment cristalline se cassant sur le dernier mot. Avez-vous des questions ?

Aucune réaction des élèves. Le programme les intéressait, même la partie analyse des sortilèges n'avait pas semblé plaire à Black, qui s'était retourné pour faire une grimace à Pettigrow. Bien fait pour eux. Ils devraient pourtant savoir depuis des lustres que tout cours comportait une partie théorique, fabuleusement intéressante quand il s'agissait de la Défense. Un sourire étira le visage de Wolfe, révélant une dentition parfaitement blanche, comme celle des carnivores. Cette pensée, un peu déplacée, c'était imposée d'elle-même dans l'esprit du jeune Serpentard, qui avait cessé de suivre l'enseignant du regard. Sans doute un autre effet de l'attaque dont il avait fait l'objet.

- Nous commencerons donc en douceur avec un sortilège qui vous sera sûrement utile dans votre prochain cours, celui du Patronus.  
- Oh pitié, susurra assez distinctement Wilkes, assit à la table devant eux. Merveilleusement doué en Défense, le Serpentard connaissait sans doute la plupart des sortilèges à effectuer dans cette classe et personne ne doutait que de son point de vue, le Patronus devait être du réchauffé.  
- Ce sort est sans doute le plus compliqué auquel vous avez eu affaire depuis le début de vos cours. Il demanda à la fois l'intervention du corps, de l'esprit et du cœur, ce qui est souvent hors de la portée de plusieurs sorciers. Qui peut me dire en quoi il consiste ?

Lupin, Evans, Wilkes et Cornwell levèrent la main, ce dernier éborgnant presque Severus au passage. L'enseignant donna un coup de tête vers Wilkes qui déclara, du ton lent qui lui était habituel :

- Le Patronus, envoyé par le sortilège Spero Patronum, est la réincarnation extérieure de l'espoir d'une personne. Il sert à vaincre certaines créatures magiques et peut servir de messager infalsifiable quand on maîtrise correctement le sortilège.  
- Réponse correcte, 10 points pour Serpentard. Cette phrase eu le don de faire apparaître une rougeur sur les joues des quatre Maraudeurs, ce qui ravit bien intérieurement Severus. Ce cours s'annonçait meilleur que prévu. Nous commencerons par maîtriser le sortilège avant de l'employer sur une créature qui demande son utilisation pour être contrée. Oui, Evans ?  
- Ce sortilège n'est-il donc pas utile que sur les Détraqueurs, professeur ?, demanda la rousse avec appréhension. Les autres étudiants affichèrent également une mine un peu angoissée, sauf peut-être Wilkes, qui semblait parfaitement détendu face à cette option.  
- Vous verrez bien, déclara Wolfe avec un sourire qui le fit dangereusement ressembler à Rosier quand s'apprêtait à une de ses dangereuses farces. Trêve de bavardages. La formule, comme nous l'a si bien dit Wilkes, est Spero Patronum et…

Le reste du cours, surtout constitué des discours grandiloquents de l'enseignant, qui se révélait sûrement être un ancien Serdaigle, et d'une pratique du sortilège qui se révéla être bien peu concluante. Seuls Wilkes, qui fit apparaître un Patronus prenant la forme d'une salamandre géante particulièrement redoutable, et Evans, dont le nuage de fumée sorti de sa baguette possédait des contours vaguement chevalin, réussirent à avoir un résultat convenable. Pour les autres, des nuages argentés seuls sortirent de leurs baguettes, malgré toutes leurs tentatives. Rogue réussit bien à un moment à avoir ce qui ressemblait à un corbeau, mais il s'envola aussi rapidement qu'il avait cru le voir. Sans doute une hallucination. Wolfe ne sembla pas se décourager de ce manque de succès évidemment de la part de sa classe.

- Pour le prochain cours, pratiquez votre sortilège, dit-il en regardant sévèrement quelques élèves, dont les résultats avaient été nuls. Vous m'écrirez aussi soixante centimètres de parchemin sur l'utilisation du Patronus, sa découverte, une explication détaillée de son fonctionnement et ses effets possibles si convenablement utilisé et si mal exécuté.

Rosier marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à « Fils de Cognard » entre ses dents, mais écrivit tout de même le devoir à faire avant de quitter la classe, laissant Rogue à l'arrière. Lily discutait avec l'enseignant, qui était apparemment ravi de voir qu'il possédait des étudiants _si_ intéressés, tandis que les Maraudeurs parlaient à voix basse. Que trafiquaient-ils encore ? Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Il accéléra donc le pas et sortit de la classe, la Grande Salle l'appelant autant que son estomac affamé. Il sentait déjà le repas, qui s'annonçait excellent. Comme tous les repas de l'école, il n'y avait pas à dire. Des pas derrière lui et finalement, un léger coup à son épaule alors que Lily le dépassait, l'ayant accidentellement bousculé. Accidentellement ? Il n'aurait pas mis sa main au feu sur ce fait. Severus fut brièvement étreint de l'envie de l'interpeller, mais sa fierté l'en empêcha. Il préféra rester immobile à regarder la jeune fille s'éloigner, bouillonnant intérieurement. Surtout quand il fut encore plus fortement bousculé par la suite. Qu'était-ce, un débarquement ? Cette bousculade se révéla plutôt être le fruit de quatre Maraudeurs déchaînés qui avaient décidé de le dépasser sans le contourner, l'assommant de leurs rires entêtants. Aucun mouvement, alors que les Gryffondors en cavale le dépassaient, hilares, enfantins et semblant ne pas se soucier de lui. Pour l'instant, toujours.  
Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle, où plusieurs de sa maison étaient déjà attablés. Sa place habituelle il prit, mais à la place de Rosier, ce fut Regulus qui s'assit devant lui, droit et imperturbable. Lui qui était habituellement plutôt bavard, ses conversations avec Travers ne finissaient habituellement qu'à des heures avancées, il semblait avoir perdu la voix. Une voix aigue interrompit le relatif silence, la chevelure blonde de Peach étant apparue dans son champ de vision :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais la tête ?

À qui donc s'adressait-elle ? Il suivit son regard et s'aperçut qu'elle regardait Regulus, qui gardait un visage fermé. Entêtée, elle insista :

- Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais la tête, Regulus ?  
- Black, répliqua-t-il à voix basse en prenant une bouchée de pâtes.  
- Même chose. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu boudes ?  
- Parce qu'une peste blonde refuse de me ficher la paix, gronda-t-il.

Il sembla que cette réplique fut une erreur de sa part. Les grands yeux clairs de la demoiselle s'ouvrirent davantage, tandis que son visage prenait une couleur rosée. Il sembla même à Rogue voir des larmes perler au coin de ses paupières, le tout avec une rapidité plutôt effarante.

- Tu me traites de peste ? Tu trouves que je suis une peste ? Mais comme tu es cruel Regulus ! Comment peux-tu donc oser…  
- Euh… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…, bredouilla-t-il, pris de court. Il ne s'attendait apparemment pas à subir une telle scène.  
- NON ! Ne me parle plus, le coupa la demoiselle en posant une main sur son front, dramatique, la voix larmoyante. Un rire étouffé leur parvint du côté d'Avery, qui s'intéressa à son assiette quand la gamine posa ses yeux sur lui.  
- Sweetl -  
- Ta méchanceté me BLESSE, tu es DÉTESTABLE et je te DÉTESTE !, déclara-t-elle finalement avant d'éclater en sanglots à faire craquer le Seigneur lui-même, enfouissant son visage dans la manche de Rosier, placé à la gauche de la blonde, qui fusilla Black du regard.

Avery explosa littéralement de rire, suivit de Wilkes et Travers, qui semblaient également trouver la scène tordante. Regulus semblait véritablement désolé, expression rarement vue sur son beau visage fier, tandis que Rosier se faisait un devoir de réconforter la gamine, qu'il avait immédiatement apprécié, regardant le frère du Gryffondor avec une expression dédaigneuse. Fauteur de trouble et gamine insolente, charmant duo. Même Rogue avait eu envie de sourire, mais il se retint en mangeant ses pâtes sans lever la tête de nouveau.  
Il n'osait imaginer l'expression sur les visages des autres maisons… Un sourire étira finalement ses lèvres. Il semblait qu'ils n'avaient pas fini d'être surpris…


	5. Douce incursion au pays des rêves

_Merci à tous les donneurs de reviews, voir que notre fanfiction est appréciée est un réel plaisir Nous espérons que ce chapitre saura également vous satisfaire._

James était affalé dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune, à moitié endormi, la bouche entrouverte. La journée avait été exténuante pour le jeune homme, pour le reste de ses amis également. Ils avaient eu droit au deuxième cours du professeur Wolfe, qui était décidément quelqu'un d'un peu… fou était peut-être un mot un peu fort, mais aucun autre ne lui venait à l'esprit en cet instant. Il se rappelait encore le regard de Lily quand, au premier cours, elle avait demandé si elle avait raison en disant que la seule créature demandant un Patronus pour la faire fuir était un Détraqueur. Un Détraqueur à Poudlard aurait sûrement fait bien du bavardage, mais heureusement, l'enseignant avait préféré leur laisser un deuxième cours pour s'entraîner. Son devoir, un peu exagéré lui semblait-il, leur avait déjà assez demandé de temps comme cela et un peu de pratique pendant les cours était toujours agréable, avait assuré le roux en souriant avec froideur à ses élèves, ses yeux se posant particulièrement sur Pettigrow. Ce dernier avait réussi à passer cette matière et à s'y faire accepter de nouveau, mais savoir s'il allait la réussir cette année… c'était une toute autre histoire. Le jeune homme se retourna sur le divan en grognant légèrement, sa main tombant sur son traité de Défense, qui trônait auprès de lui. Le reste de la journée, passé à essayer de « prononcer » divers sortilèges informulés que seul _Servilus_ semblait maîtriser avec une louche adresse et à fomenter quelque coup d'État avec ses compères de Gryffondor, n'avait pas été plus agréable. En quelque sorte. Le seul bonheur avait été de constater l'attention qu'Evans semblait soudainement lui porter et que cela déstabilisait Rogue, qui semblait toujours sur le dangereux point de perdre la maîtrise de lui-même. Des bruits de pas réussirent à lui faire ouvrir un œil, avant qu'il ne se retrouve confronté, de très près d'ailleurs, aux yeux de Pettigrow, ainsi qu'à son sourire surexcité.

- Peter..?  
- On croit que Lupin a réussi, murmura le brun en contenant, de peine et de misère, ce qui ressemblait à une forte émotion.  
- Réussi… quoi ?, questionna James en se redressant sur ses coudes, s'assurant que ses lunettes étaient toujours sur son nez. Il savait très bien de leur dernier projet en date avançait beaucoup grâce aux… techniques insoupçonnées de Remus, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une avancée avant leur prochaine pleine lune. Peut-être qu'il avait d'autres ressources inconnues…  
- Bien oui, il a réussi, déclara Sirius en s'asseyant sur un des bras du fauteuil en triturant sa cravate distraitement, la regardant d'un œil critique.  
- Vous pourriez m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit, au lieu de tourner autour du pot ? Il était maintenant agacé et son regard orageux suffit à faire comprendre cette émotion. Peter fit un geste du bras pour englober Remus dans leur groupe, qui arrivait avec un parchemin entre les mains.  
La Carte.

C'était ce que son meilleur ami venait de chuchoter, les yeux brillants, regardant autour de lui dans un geste de protectionnisme envers leur secret. Personne heureusement. L'attention de James avait été captée et il se redressa totalement, croisant ses jambes et maintenant toute ouïe, attendant manifestement que Remus daigne lui exprimer sa pensée et ses progrès. Ce qu'il fit, avec un air légèrement timide au début et finalement plus assuré, au fur et à mesure que les mots passaient ses lèvres.

- Ce que tu vois là, c'est la future carte. Nous avons commencé par établir la difficulté de carter les différentes personnes qui entreront dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, car cela signifie carrément jeter un sort au château lui-même…  
- … ce qui, de toute façon, ne ferait pas grand changement, dit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules significatif.  
- Ce serait extrêmement compliqué et très risqué en plus, même si je crois qu'à un certain stade, nous allons être obligés d'essayer. L'autre option est de jeter un sort à la carte pour qu'elle puisse repérer toute forme mobile du château.  
- Le problème est avec les fantômes, précisa Peter, de sa voix un peu fluette, son visage intéressé toujours tourné vers Remus.  
- Mais ça peut se régler, assura James d'une voix un peu forte, rejetant les épaules vers l'arrière. Impossible n'est pas Maraudeurs.  
- Tout à fait, conclut Lupin avec un rire discret. Donc, si tu veux bien avoir l'honneur d'être le dernier de nous quatre à regarder la carte…

Le lycanthrope lui tendit le parchemin, se rapprochant de quelques pas pour lui faciliter la tâche, et le Poursuiveur s'en empara avec avidité. Quatre points. Quatre points étaient visibles sur la carte, au milieu d'un vide sidéral tout à fait admirable à ses yeux. Quatre points qui portaient leurs noms. Ses yeux se relevèrent vers Lupin. Quand ils allaient conjuguer toutes leurs capacités sur cette carte… elle allait devenir fantastique. Large sourire sur son visage, avant qu'il n'entende d'autres pas. Pas ceux de ses camarades, ce qui expliqua pourquoi il plia rapidement le parchemin pour le ranger dans son manuel de Défense. Les yeux des quatre amis tombèrent sur Shaelynn Valley, une quatrième année aux grands yeux curieux qui leur accorda à peine un regard intrigué avant de disparaître par le trou du tableau. Ils se penchèrent les uns vers les autres, faisant un cercle de leurs corps.

- Prochaine pleine lune, articula péniblement Sirius entre ses dents, nous allons commencer à explorer.  
- Prêts pour les fabuleuses aventures des Maraudeurs ? ajouta Peter en regardant les autres.

Leur silence, en plus de leurs sourires complices, scella l'accord. C'était une grande nuit, songea James en remontant vers son dortoir.


End file.
